One Tree Hill Reunion
by CSINYfan6
Summary: It's been four years since they had all been together and they will all come back home to Tree Hill for the big class reunion. Naley, Leyton, and Brulian
1. One Tree Hill Reunion

**Chapter one: A Tree Hill Reunion.**

It had been four years since they had all been together. Four years since Brooke and Julian moved to LA, four years since Haley and Nathan moved to Charlotte. Lucas and Peyton were the only ones who had stayed in Tree Hill, but tomorrow everyone would be together again for the big Tree Hill class reunion. Brooke and Julian were flying in tonight with their kids and Haley and Nathan and theirs would be there tomorrow.

"Hey Luke, we need to leave in a few minutes. Their plane lands in about thirty minutes." Peyton yelled through the house.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Almost, could you make sure Sawyer's ready?"

"Yeah." Lucas said walking into their daughters room and seeing her playing with her dolls.

She was already dressed in blue jeans and a pink shirt that said Spoiled Rotten. Her curly blonde hair had a big black bow in it.

"Hey princess, lets get your shoes on." he said grabbing her black converses off the floor.

"Okay daddy."

Lucas couldn't help but smile, she looked so much like Peyton it was unreal. About the time he got her shoes on her, Peyton appeared in the doorway holding their one year old son, Cody.

"You guys ready?" Peyton smiled.

"Ready!" Sawyer shouted.

"Okay, lets go." Lucas laughed picking Sawyer up & carrying her to the car.

Half an hour later, Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer and Cody were waiting for Brooke and Julian to get of the plane. Cody was asleep in his stroller by the time the plane even arrived and Sawyer was waiting patiently holding her moms hand.

Fifteen more minutes passed and people finally started exiting the plane.

"Oh my God. There they are!" Peyton squealed when she saw Brooke walking off the plane holding twelve month old Lola, and Julian walking behind holding three year old Blair.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled giving Peyton a hug being careful not to squish Lola.

"Oh my God, Brooke you look great." Peyton said hugging her back.

"You to." She smiled.

"Hey Luke." Brooke said giving Lucas a hug and Peyton hugging Julian.

"Brooke it's so good to see you."

"This is not Sawyer Scott, Oh my God last time I saw you, you were a baby." Brooke said looking down at Sawyer.

Sawyer just smiled, the smile that she got from Lucas.

"Hey Lucas." Julian said shaking Luke's hand.

"Hey Julian." Lucas smiled shaking his hand.

"And who is this little guy?" Brooke smiled looking in the stroller.

"This is Cody." Peyton said picking him up.

"Well Lola, it looks like we found you a possible boyfriend, but we might want to check out the other Scott boy before you make a definite decision." Brooke laughed, when she saw Lola was smiling.

They all laughed.

"You guys ready?" Lucas asked, still smiling.

"Yeah." Brooke said.

"Okay then, lets go." Peyton said as they all walked out of the airport.

"Home sweet home." Brooke smiled.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I hope you like it. Please Review. Chapter 2 is in the works. I own nothing.**


	2. The gangs all here

Chapter two: **The Gangs all here**

"Can you say ball?" Lucas asked pushing Cody in his stroller onto the river court the next morning.

"Ball." Cody said.

"Good job." Lucas smiled.

Lucas sat Cody's stroller by the bleachers so, he could keep an eye on him. Cody watched every move Lucas made, when he would dribble the ball, when he shot the ball and when he would miss a shot Cody would just laugh.

"Hey that's not funny." Lucas laughed, which only made Cody laugh more.

"Okay buddy, its your turn." He said pulling out a little basketball out of the diaper bag.

"Ball." Cody said seeing the basketball.

"Yeah, ball. Can you say net?" Lucas asked picking Cody up out of his stroller and putting him down on the court.

"Net." Cody said running around the court with the ball.

Lucas smiled and picked Cody back up.

"You know, if you want to get all the girls then your going to have to stop chasing this ball and start putting it through that net. The girls love basketball players, that's how I got your mom." Lucas laughed seeing Cody smile.

"That's how I got your aunt Haley" Lucas heard someone say behind him.

Lucas turned around seeing Nathan standing there smiling holding Conner and Jamie standing beside them. Jamie looks a lot like Nathan, his hair is brown now, but his eyes are still bright blue and Conner looks identical to Nathan. His hair is almost black and he has dark blue eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were here already." Lucas smiled giving Nathan a hug and then Jamie.

"Just got here, we dropped the girls off at your house and Peyton said you were here."

"Yeah, Cody and I are just getting in a little practice."

"You need all the practice you get from the looks of that jump shot I just saw." Nathan laughed.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Jamie Scott look how big you are, how old are you now, 16?" Lucas smiled.

"Nine, uncle Lucas." Jamie laughed.

"Well could have fooled me." Lucas smiled.

"Are you guys ready? I think your mom, aunt Peyton, and aunt Brooke are making lunch." Nathan said to Jamie.

"Yeah, were ready." Lucas said getting Cody's stroller. "We'll meet you guys at the house."

"Kay, c'mon Jamie."

Walking through the front door Lucas and Nathan could smell lunch cooking, they stepped in the kitchen to find Haley, Peyton, and Brooke sitting around the kitchen table. Haley looked almost exactly the same her hair was still brown, but it was longer than when Lucas had last seen her.

"Luke!" She said jumping up from the table and giving him a hug.

"Oh God, it's good to see you Hales." He smiled hugging her back.

"Where's Julian?" Nathan asked Brooke.

"Right here." Nathan heard someone say from behind him.

Julian walked out of the living room holding Lola and feeding her a bottle.

"Hey man!" Nathan said.

"Hey Nate!" Julian said shaking Nathan's hand.

"The gangs all here." Peyton smiled.


	3. Tree Hill Reunion Part 1

**Chapter Three: A Tree Hill Class Reunion Part 1.**

"Uncle Lucas!" The little girl yelled as Lucas opened the door.

"Chloe Scott!" He smiled catching her in a hug. "Where's your mom, dad and brothers?"

"Their coming." She smiled and a few seconds Lucas saw Jamie and Nathan walking up the path followed by Haley holding Conner.

"Hey Luke." Haley and Nathan said walking up. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, were just waiting on Brooke and Julian. Come in." He said holding the door open.

A few minutes later Brooke and Julian had arrived with their girls.

"Are you guys sure you can handle all this?" Lucas asked.

"We'll be fine." Karen assured him.

"Its only, seven kids." Deb smiled.

"Okay, you've got all our numbers. If anything happens call us." Nathan said.

"Nothings going to happen, you guys go and be kids for the night." Deb said giving Nathan a hug.

"Sawyer knows where everything is, so if you cant find something just ask her." Peyton smiled.

"Gotcha." Karen said. "Now go and have fun."

They all kissed their kids goodbye and left for the Tree Hill High School reunion.

Walking into the high school gym, they saw a sign that said welcome back across the doors.

"Wow, this is weird." Haley said walking into the gym.

"Yeah, it is." Nathan said walking in beside her.

The Basketball gym was decorated with blue and white streamers and balloons covered the floor. The bleachers were pushed back and there was about thirty tables with six chairs at each of them. There was a stage, that someone had built at one end of the court with three microphones and a sign that said karaoke, a table full of food and a huge DJ system under the scoreboard.

"This is awesome, if our school dances were more like this, I might of came." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, they went all out." Peyton said. "You guys ready for some karaoke?"

"How about a dance first?" Lucas asked taking her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled.

"What do you say, Mrs. Baker, would you like to dance?" Julian turned to Brooke with a smile and asked.

"Of coarse." She smiled back as they followed behind Lucas and Peyton.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?" Haley smiled waiting for Nathan to ask her to dance.

"No, not really." He joked. "Just kidding…would you like to dance Haley James?"

"I have a better idea." She said taking his hand and leading him in the other direction.

Before Lucas, Peyton, Brooke or Julian made it to the dance floor they were stopped by a familiar face.

"Brooke! Peyton!" They both turned around to see Bevin staring back at them.

"Bevin, Hi!." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, I'm confused. Last time I saw you and Lucas, he was with Lindsay and you were with…Owen, I think that was his name."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh and looking behind her she saw Lucas laughing to. "Yeah, it's along story, but I'll give you the short version." Brooke said still giggling. "Lucas is back with Peyton, they have two kids and I'm with Julian and we have two kids."

"Oh." Bevin said still looking a little confused. "I could never really remember who was dating who in high school either, but that's great for you guys."

"Thanks." Peyton smiled.

"Oh, your welcome. Well, I'll see you guys later." She said walking off leaving Brooke, Lucas and Peyton laughing and Julian wondering who the heck that was.

Nathan took Haley's hand as they walked down the high school hallway. They walked into the tutor center, a place neither of them had been in a really long time.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." Haley said sitting down at one of the tables.

"Yeah, me to." Nathan sighed.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come and found me."

"Oh, God I was so scared. I just kept thinking what if something happened to her, what if she was hurt." He said sitting down beside her.

She took his hand once again. "That was the most horrible day."

"Yeah, I just remember saying to myself that if we got out of here, I would never let anything happen to you. That I would protect you forever." He smiled. "I wasn't scared of getting shot or dieing, all I was worried about was getting to you."

"I Love you, Nathan." She smiled.

"I Love you too." He kissed her. "Always."

"And Forever."

Lucas walked through the library doors and turned on the lights, the last time he had been in that library was when Brooke had thrown the party after the shooting.

He walked through the rows of books, past the computers and over to the bookshelf that he had found Peyton, shot in the leg.

He sat down, his back against the books, thinking about that day. That even though he was dating Brooke, he was always in love with Peyton.

"Hey Stranger." He heard her voice say.

Peyton sat down beside him, with The Unkindness of Ravens in her hand.

"Hey." He smiled. "They changed the carpet."

"Yeah, I saw that last time I was in here." She said flipping through the pages of the book.

"When were you in here?" Lucas asked looking at her.

"Oh, it was along time ago, When Haley, Brooke, Lindsey, Mia and me got looked in the library." Peyton smiled.

"I forgot about that." He laughed.

"I Love you, Lucas." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I Love you to Peyton." Lucas said as he kissed the top of her head.


	4. Tree Hill Reunion Part 2

_Chapter Four: A Tree Hill Class Reunion Part 2._

"_I thought we might find you two in here." Haley said rounding the corner of the library holding Nathan's hand._

"_Yeah." Lucas smiled._

"_Okay, I didn't know we were playing hide and go seek." Brooke said walking through the library doors with Julian._

"_Sorry." Peyton said. _

"_So, what are we doing?" Brooke smiled sounding excited._

"_doing?" Nathan asks._

"_Well, whenever any of us is in this library something eventful is happening. For example, shot in the leg, looked in the library and calling someone a "Man Face." Brooke laughed._

"_Do you know what all three of those have in common?" Haley laughs._

"_Um, let me think. Lucas and Peyton!" Brooke laughed even harder._

"_That's correct." _

_They all laughed._

"_It's not my fault we have bad experiences in library's." Peyton laughed._

"_Hey, I was only in one of those examples." Lucas smiled. "And I don't even know what the last one means." _

"_Oh you didn't here about "Man Face?" you were engaged to her." Haley tried not to laugh._

"_Lindsay?" He asked confused._

"_Haley should we act it out?" Brooke asks raising her eyebrow._

"_I'll be Lindsay, you be Peyton." _

_Brooke smiled, then crossed her arms and made a mean face. "I'm being Peyton." _

"_Okay, so, Mia was playing the guitar and we were trying to help her with the lyrics. Well Lindsay decided to try so it went like this." Haley smiled. "My names Peyton, fake blonde Peyton, I don't have a boyfriend because I'm a bitch." _

_They all laughed, even Lucas despite the fact that he was trying to hold it in._

"_Go Brooke." Peyton smiled._

"_Okay, so my girl Peyton counters with an awesome come back." Brooke smiled. "Her names Lindsay, man faced Lindsay and her fiancé purposed to me first…with the very same ring."_

_Brooke lifted her hands up and wiggled her fingers just had Peyton had done when she said it to Lindsay._

_They all laughed again._

"_You didn't even see the ring." Lucas smiled._

"_Yeah, but my best friend Brooke happily pointed it out." ._

"_Your Welcome.' Brooke smiled._

"_Okay, how about we get out of here before we get looked in." Nathan said._

_Walking back into the gym, there were people on stage sing karaoke and a crowd gathered watching._

"_Okay, H. James Scott." Brooked said. "Your on."_

"_Only if you and Peyton sing with me." She smiled._

"_I'm in!" Brooke squealed and then looked at Peyton with a begging face._

"_Fine, fine. I'm in." Peyton threw up her hands laughing._

"_Yes!" Haley squealed._

_In a matter of seconds they were on stage waiting for their song to play._

_The music started to play as Nathan, Lucas and Julian took seats at a table near the stage._

_The three girls stood in a triangle, Haley in the middle, Brooke and Peyton behind her._

_I know you like me_

_(I know you like me)_

_I know you do_

_(I know you do)_

Haley sang

_That's why whenever I come around she's all over you._

They moved clockwise making Peyton the center of the triangle

_I know you want it_

_(I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see_

_(It's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind I know you should be home with me._

All three of the girls moved down the steps singing the chorus.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't cha wish you girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't cha, Don't cha_

They moved to where their husbands were sitting down.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don't cha, Don't cha_

Peyton and Haley lowered their microphones away from their face, while Brooke started to sing.

_Fight the feeling_

_(fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone_

_(leave it alone)_

_Cause if it ain't love it just aint enough to break a happy home._

_Let's keep it friendly _

_(Let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair_

_(you have to play fair)_

_See, I don't care but I know_

_She aint gon' wanna share._

They all three moved back towards the stage.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't cha wish you girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't cha, Don't cha, Baby._

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don't cha, Don't cha_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't cha, Don't cha, baby_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

They joined hands and took a bow, laughing like they were back in high school.


End file.
